Let it Go
by Mockingjay24601
Summary: A new year begins at Panem Snow's school, when Jack Frost joins the class of District 2 and joins the Ludwig twins, Cato and Elsa, Foxface, Marvel, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Annie, Madge, Clove and Glimmer as they face the drama of high school. Can Jack help Elsa control her powers? Starring, Foxel, Gadge, Odesta, Clato and Everlark. Rated T, to be safe.
1. First Day Back

_Author's Note: Hello! I have always wanted to write this fic. Technically you can call this a crossover, but I don't really want it to be seen as one. There will be couples like Clato, Gadge and some from the wonderful **Adela Green's fic Spoiled**_** Rotten** (_which is amazing so you should check it out.) Btw Jack Frost and Elsa have their powers, thought I should make that clear). Please read, review, follow or favourite and if possible check out my other fics, **Number 1 and **_** Forever.**

**Elsa's POV**

I hated my alarm ,mainly because it reminded me it was the morning and time for school, not something you want to realise after a going-back party and Finnick's. I looked over. Nobody, which is a relief. I got ready, and knocked on my twin's door.

"Cato! Get out! It's 7, and it's the first day of school! Cato!" You can say that I was annoyed. I had a migriane.

" Nice to see you too," he grumbled coming out of his door.

"Hurry up, or I'll tell everyone that you played dress-up with Anna, had a tea party and _enjoyed_ it," I called over my shoulder.

"Shut up Ice Queen."

I winced at my nickname. Cato saw that he hit a sore topic and gave me a hug.

"Sorry E."

"I'm scared Cato. It's getting stronger and I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you and Anna."

"Need to let it go?" he teased. He knew that was my favourite song, and I managed to do the icy bits as well. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wanna see the show?"

"Do you have to ask?"

I smiled and ice shot out of my hands decorating the ceiling with frost and throwing a snowball at his face. He laughed.

"Come on, we need to hurry if we're going to be on time."

"Can we take my car?"

"No, it's my turn."

So I pretended to be grumpy, walked over to his black Land Rover and froze the tires.

"Oops," I said smiling and turned to see a very angry Cato,"Looks like we're taking my car."

My car is a blue Giulietta. I love my car, although the steering wheel is often frozen solid so I don't drive it much. And anyway, Cato's car is a guy car.

"Come on, let's drive," I said to Cato.

**Johanna's POV**

"Hey Madge, what's new? Why weren't you at Finnick's last night?"

"Couldn't face it," she muttered hiding her face in her hands.

Just then Glimmer came in.

"OMG Madge, I'm so sorry, I heard what Peeta did. He's such a jerk!"

"Really not helping, Glim," I sighed noticing the tears spilling over her cheeks.

Elsa, Clove and Katniss came into the homeroom.

"Madge I'm so sorry," Katniss began,"I swear I didn't know."

"Cato's gonna talk to him, set him straight," promised Elsa.

Annie ran in and hugged Madge, "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just need to forget all of this and to do something," said Madge wiping her eyes.

"A rebound!" exclaimed Elsa clapping her hands excitedly,"Party at my house on Saturday!"

"What's this about?" asked Cato coming over followed by Finnick, Marvel and Gale who immediately went over to Madge to see what was wrong.

"Where's Fox?" Marvel asked casually.

"She's spending time with her dad," stated Katniss.

"It's perfect. It'll be a start of the term, Anna can go to Rue's," Elsa continued.

Cato was staring at Clove," I'm sorry, what?"

Elsa sighed, "Pay attention, Cato!"

"Am I invited?" asked Finnick putting his arms around Elsa and kissing her on the cheek.

Elsa turned around to face him,"I'm sorry, where did all this come from?" she asked.

"Well," Finnick began, "You said you would go out with me, tonight."

"Dude , stop hitting on my sister," Cato said trying and failing to look tough.

"Cato, I can take care of myself," she said looking at her twin. The similarity was striking between the two.

"Don't mess with her," threatened Cato.

"Take a seat everyone!" Mr Abernathy called,"We have a new student joining us, Jack, would you like to say a few words?"

And a pale boy with blonde hair walked to the front, "Um, yeah I'm Jack Frost. I used to go to school in LA, but transferred here. I like basketball, football and watching movies."

**Madge's POV**

Elsa turned around to face me,"There's your rebound."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a good friend."

"I know I'm amazing."

"Hey Jack!" Elsa called beckoning to the new guy, who came over.

"Since your new here, I would like to welcome you to District 2, and take my seat, I'll go sit next to Finnick."

And with that she went over to Finnick and kissed him on the cheek, not noticing the sad expression on Annie's face. She didn't know about her crush on Finnick, but she should be a little more observant.

Jack turned around, "Is she always like that?"

I nodded,"But more so when she doesn't have a hangover."

"I know we have just met, and stuff,but, do want to go for coffee after school?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'd love that."

**Finnick's POV**

"Why were you talking to blondie over there?" I asked motioning towards Jack and Madge who were now laughing.

"Trying to set him up with Madge. Peeta was a jerk last night. Admitted his feelings for Katniss."

"What do you want to do after school today?" I asked.

"Ice-cream," she answered smiling.

"Has anyone told you how absolutely amazing you are?" I asked.

Cato coughed behind us,"No offense Finnick, mate, but please don't make out with my sister in front of me."

I shrugged," Tough soldier." and I kissed her.

The bell rang and we got up.

"Who do you have first?" I asked.

"Cinna for design with Cato and Clove." she answered looking at her timetable,"What about you?"

"Trinket," I made a face. "Are you auditioning for the musical? I hear they're doing Frozen."

"What do you think. come on, we gotta get to class."

**Clove's POv**

"Today in class, we will be starting a project. It will be something that you love or are passionate about. First of all make a list of the things you love and develop two ideas."

So I started my list: sport, running, writing, music, reading, hot chocolate, friends, the list went on. I peeked over at Elsa's, she had circled the word 'Ice/Snow'.

"What?" I asked pointing at her page.

"I was thinking of making a dress," she answered sketching a design.

"Problem Clover?" Cato asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Good, cause I was wondering if you would like to be my running buddy?"

"Sure," I felt myself blushing. I liked Cato, but he was always hooking up with someone at parties and all the relationships he had didn't last long.

"Elsa, what did you do with my paper?" I asked.

"Nothing. Btw you were going to do music."

"Thanks," I muttered starting on my plan.

**Cato's POV**

"Nice you know you've got my back," I told Elsa.

"I mean it, do your art project on Clove and she'll be touched and slightly creeped out."

"What do you have next?"

"Trinket."

"Same here. Are we audi-"

"Yeah, I'm going for Elsa. I'm going to be singing 'Let It Go'."

"I'm going for Hans."

"Clove's going for Anna."

"You know that our drama class consists of our group,"

"Yeah. Cato, you know how I sing the song with my powers-"

"No, Elsa. You can do it if you get the part during the show."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, those auditioning for Elsa, put your hand up," said Miss Trinket in her 'I think everything is wonderful' Elsa put her hand up, but she still had to audition. I could tell she was nervous because her hand was clenching and unclenching.

"Elsa, catch," I whispered as Trinket sat down at the piano as dramatically as possible. elsa shot me a grateful smile and put them on.

"Ready?" asked Trinket.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And Trinket began to play, and I saw Elsa transform. This was her song, and she showed everyone that. As the last note died, everyone was cheering and clapping, and Trinket had tears in her eyes.

"My dear. what a magical performance. I would love it if you decided to be Elsa."

Elsa nodded.

"Right and whose auditioning for Anna?"

Clove, Annie and Katniss stuck their hands up.

"And Hans?"

Gale and I stuck our hands up.

"Kristoff?"

That was Marvel and Peeta.

"Sven's going to be a robot made by Beetee. Ok Olaf?"

Finnick stuck his hand straight up.

Johanna wanted to help backstage and Madge was in the orchestra, Jack also wanted to help backstage.

"Let's start with Olaf since he's really the only one without a duet.."

xxxx

"Cast lists will be up next week," Trinket reminded us at the end of class.

"What have you all got next?"

"Free," Elsa and I said at the same timr.

"Same here," said Finnick.

"Don't forget me," reminded Clove.

"Don't worry, Cloveling, we won't," I said smirking.

xxxx

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, it's Jack right?" asked a tall blonde boy after school.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come tomorrow and try out for the team. We need another guy since Thresh left."

"Okay. Thanks."

He walked away as Madge ran up, "What did Ludwig want?" she asked.

"Asked me to join the basketball team. Tryouts are tomorrow."

She laughed, "Come on let's go get coffee."

xxxx

**Elsa's POV**

"Thanks for tonight, I enjoyed it," I told Finnick as he walked me to my house.

"No problem, kiddo.'

"Hey I'm older than you, kiddo."

"Only by a week."

I laughed. Finnick was amazing, we got ice-cream and we talked about stuff, basically everything apart from school and my powers.

"So, I'll come tomorrow," he continued sheepishly, "To help with the party."

"Only if you don't have swim-practice."

"Don't worry I don't."

And then he leaned in to kiss me, and it was nice. It made me feel guilty for some reason, but I wasn't sure why.

"See you tomorrow," he said walking away. I laughed and went inside.

"Hey Anna, how was your day?" I asked the little girl sitting next to Cato eating cookie dough.

"Look Elsa, Cato made Cookie Dough!" she shouted giving me a hug, it took me a second before I hugged her back.

I just wanted to keep her safe, remembering when we all played, before I accidentally hit her.

I laughed," So Cato made something that's actually edible?"

"I ordered sushi," he said,"And yes, I made something edible."

"Call me down when it's here" I said going to my room.

"Where are you going?"

"Homework."

My art project was ice, so I sketched out my dress, made a design board and when I was happy with it, used my powers to create a dress made out of ice.

I started to sing 'Let it go' as I made it.

**Let it go, let it go,**

**I'll rise like the break of dawn.**

**Let it go, let it go,**

**That perfect girl is gone.**

**Here I stand in the light of day!**

**Let the storm rage on, **

**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the next chapter will be better, please keep reading. Please review, follow, favourite and check out my other fics! _**  
**

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay_


	2. The Day Before

_Author's Note: Hello, it's me again. Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot, and it's nice to know that people are reading it._

**_Adela Green: Thank you so much for your review, I 'm so happy that you read it. It's not as good as your fic, "Spoiled Rotten" or "In the Middle" or the Fourtris high school fic, sorry I forgot the name. (Btw please update soon!)_**

_**Guest: thank you for reviewing. I've never written a high school fic before so it's kinda difficult, but I also thought it wasn't the best. **_

_Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!_

xxxx

**Marvel's POV**

**Homeroom**

"It's Friday, Friday," I sang walking into the homeroom. Everyone glared at me.

"There's a reason why Rebecca Thingy got bullied because of that song," grumbled Johanna, "It's so bad! Even One Direction come up with better songs!" (_A.N sorry if you like One Direction.) _

"Whatever you say." I said.

Foxface still wasn't in school, she was arriving next week. I couldn't wait. Everyone was giving Peeta the cold shoulder, I think Gale even threatened to kill him, but everyone knew that Gale had anger management problems, so it wasn't taken seriously. Katniss was just pissed off at Peeta, it probably had something to do with the fact that he admitted on that he had feelings for her. They were close, but not as close as Katniss and Johanna.

"So is everyone coming to my party tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Can Jack come, I mean he's new so.." Madge asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Cato said he made the team, is that true?" I asked Madge, who nodded.

"Finnick, Cato, come over here, we need a guys opinion," Elsa called over, and obviously they came. Nobody wanted to mess with the Ice Queen.

"Is Jack good at basketball?" she asked putting her head to the side.

"He is amazing! His slam-dunks are perfect, his passes strong and quick and-"

"Cato, stop fangirling over Jack. It's not cool bro," Finnick interrupted putting a hand Cato's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as Jack walked in, and came over.

"Hello, where's everyone?" he asked after giving Madge a quick kiss.

"Katniss and Peeta are in District 12 today, Glimmer and Annie in 4 and Gale's with Clove in 5," Johanna answered.

"Why?"

"No idea, projects of some sort."

"Katniss is researching Mockingjays and stuff for art, and Peeta is helping her. I think she's making a pin or something. Annie is swimming, Glimmer is doing something and Clove is doing music and Gale is helping her to record it."

"Cato, why don't you go to 5, before Gale makes a move on Clove?" suggested Elsa wiggling her eyebrows.

"So it's true that Cato likes Clove!" exclaimed Madge.

"Yes, I think he's having Clove-withdrawal symptoms."

"That will come later, he had like 5 cups of coffee this morning," Elsa said laughing.

"Anyway, see you guys at lunch," Johanna said standing up, "and I can't tell you where I'm going, because it's a secret!"

"Will you tell me the secret, Jo?" Finnick asked," Is the secrets worth my time?"

She laughed and sauntered off, leaving the rest of us staring after her.

xxxx

**Lunch**

**Annie's POV**

Johanna and Katniss dropped their trays on the table.

"The food here sucks, does anyone wanna miss class to get real food?" suggested Johanna.

"I volunteer," Katniss said, which made everyone laugh.

"Katniss, is Prim going to Rue's?" Elsa asked sitting next to Finnick who put his arm around her, which made my throat tighten. It hurt to see them together. Now I see why they're perfect for each other, they are both sooo unobservant.

"i'm thinking on writing a book," Katniss announced.

"Oh really?" Cato asked smirking.

"Don't put me in it," Elsa added without a moment's hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because, then I'll read it be like, 'Crap, is that really me?'''

"You're in it, so tough."

"Fine, but I'm writing it with you."

"No, Johanna is."

Elsa sighed and put her head on Finnick's shoulder and fell asleep. Finnick signaled us all to be quiet and poured his water on Elsa's head. Needless to say, she was livid.

"Fuck you Finnick Odair."

"Are you sure?"

"You are disgusting."

"You're so sexy when you're angry."

"FINNICK TOBIAS ODAIR, STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER!"

That was how it was all week. Elsa was angry at something, Finnick tried to make a move, Cato got annoyed at Finnick, Johanna would get annoyed at Cato because he spilled her drink on her favourite top, Gale would try to help and things would get awkward, just a regular day at the office.

"Well, I'm going, whose coming?" asked Johanna standing up.

"Nah, I've got archery next," Katniss answered.

"I'm coming," Cato said.

"Same," agreed Marvel and Gale.

"I'm coming," I said, I was tired and didn't want to do anny work. My grades were good so, what did skiving one afternoon matter? Anyway, it was our chosen option for Games, and I'm sure I could miss swimming once...

"Elsa, what are you doing again?"

Elsa hesitated, "Umm, CATO WHAT DO I DO AGAIN?" she yelled.

"You swap between knife throwing, well combat and working out generally!" he called back.

"Thanks!"

And with that we left to skive school.

**Clove's POV**

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I forgot that was your target.."

"Stop making excuses Clove, stick to your targets!"

"Hey, you use my targets all the time!"

"Hey guys, sorry to break up your little whatever it is," called Elsa from the simulation," but can you keep it down because a) I need to concentrate and b) you guys are giving me a migraine. I'm absolutely exhausted, Fin kept me up all night."

Katniss and I exchanged a look.

"When you say kept you up all night.." began Katniss.

"I meant by his texts, geez guys you are sick."

And with that she stepped into the simulation.

"CLOVE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU USED MY TARGET!" screeched Katniss.

"I WAS THINKING, 'OH HERE'S A TARGET, I'M GONNA USE IT!" I yelled back. At that moment in time I really wanted to kill Katniss.

"Well don't expect a good part in my book!" she shouted.

"Do you think I care if I don't get a part in your crappy book. What's it going to be called,"Katniss' Crappy Adventures in Wonderland?" and then I stormed off, not caring if I hurt her.

**Elsa's POV**

"Tough day?" Cato asked as I took out my flask from my bag.

"Yeah, you need to stop being so protective, Katniss and Clove are annoyed with each other, and can you invite the Jack guy over to our house next Tuesday. There's something about him that I can't quite place."

Cato smirked,"Fine. What happened with Catnip and Clover?"

"Clover used Catnip's targets."

Cato started to laugh and I joined in. It was quite funny if you thought about it.

"Tomorrow's the party. What are the plans?" Cato asked after a while

"The girls are coming at 12 to help set up and then get ready. guests are coming at 7. Lock everything valuable or that can be broken in one room, clear out the others apart from furniture and put rose petals on the beds."

Cato smirked, "What are you going to be doing?"

I smirked as well,"Well, we shall see."

_Hello! Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be the party. Please, follow, favourite and review and keep reading! It's really nice to know that people are taking the time to read this, so thank you! _

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay_

"

"


	3. The Party

_,Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, follow and favourited! It makes me sooo happy to know that people have taken the time to read my fic, and it makes my day reading the emails Fanfiction sent me to tell me that. Thank you! This chapter is going to be all about the party. Enjoy!_

**_Adela Green: thank you so much! I had trouble coming up with his middle name, and I thought why not Tobias? And also Clove had to say something to hurt Katniss, and so I thought it would work. Thank you for letting me use your idea of Katniss writing "The Hunger Games!"_**

**_Odestalovebaby: I'll try to update soon! Thank you for reading, it really means a lot! Glad you're enjoying it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Thank you to Adela Green for letting me use her idea of Katniss writing "The Hunger Games" and I don't own anything apart from part of the storyline. _**

**The party**

**6pm **

**Johanna's POV**

"Hurry up Elsa!You've been in there for ages! How long does it take you to do your make-up?" I shouted through the bathroom door.

The door opened, and Elsa stepped out wearing a short blue dress.

"OMG, Elsa you look soo pretty. Now move, my turn to get ready!" I said running to the bathroom and putting on a green knee-length dress. Katniss and Clove weren't talking to each other and now they were in Elsa's bedroom ignoring each other while Madge and Annie tried to get them to talk. Elsa and Clove are bestos but she didn't take sides. She was the only one there.

"You know Jo," said Elsa , "You could have dressed in my closet and put your make up on at my vanity in there."

"Whatever," I said. I honestly didn't care.

"Let's take a photo!" exclaimed Annie holding up her camera.

Glimmer came in wearing a slinky gold dress, "Elsa, come on the guests will be here soon!"

"Coming! Glimmer you look gorgeous! Elsa exclaimed.

"As I was saying, can we take a picture?" Annie asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah sure," we all headed to Annie and posed while she took the selfies.

"Great, I'll get them to you on Monday!" Annie said putting the camera in her purse and then putting the purse into Elsa's closet.

"Don't forget it!" Elsa called heading down the stairs to answer the door and to let the first party guests in.

**Clove's POV**

**7pm**

"How many people did you invite?" I shouted over the loud music.

"I don't know!" Elsa screamed back, "I'm gonna find Fin," and with that she left.

I went over to get a drink, well my 3rd drink.

"Hey Cloveling," I turned around to find Cato, "Is the 'gang' staying over tonight?"

"I think so," I muttered while getting myself a tequila shot.

"Woah, Clove, are you sure? That's some pretty strong stuff," Cato said frowning.

"I can handle my liquor," I answered slurring slightly.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Cato said taking the shot away from me.

"How are you not drunk?" I asked.

"I need to keep an eye on Elsa, she's going through a tough time, and I don't want Odair taking advantage of that."

"He won't, you know Finnick," I said trying to protect my friend.

"I just want to make sure, oh hell no!" Cato said as he saw Elsa and Finnick climb the stairs leading to the bedrooms, "That is not acceptable!"

Cato ran to stop whatever those two were up to.

**Elsa's POV**

**8pm**

Finnick and I were in my room and really hitting it off. Maybe it was the fact that we were both emotionally unstable and slightly drunk, well probably more than slightly. That is how we found ourselves in my room, making out.

"Are you sure?" I asked between kisses.

"Why not?" he answered.

Then the door opened, and there was Cato.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. That made me angry.

"Fuck off Cato, why are you messing in my life? Go screw Glimmer or somebody, I don't need you to protect me! I know what I'm doing!" I yelled at him.

He laughed and threw a packet at Finnick's face, "Have fun kids," he said chuckling, and closed the door.

"Huh," Finnick said," He's a decent guy. Now where did we leave off?"

**Glimmer's POV**

**9 pm.**

It was safe to say that everyone was drunk, I was pretty sloshed myself. Elsa and Finnick had disappeared,Annie and was kissing, wait, was that Gale? I sat down next Johanna on the sofa who was still drinking. Johanna is a sad drunk, and was talking about her crappy life, how there was no-one left that she loved, and had to live with the Everdeens. Katniss was a happy drunk and was laughing uncontrolably, Peeta hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, but then he never drinks, Cato took Clove to a spare bedroom because she was tired. Madge and Jack were laughing in the corner and Marvel was slumped in a chair.

When Finnick and Elsa reappeared, Finnick suggested we should play 'Truth or Dare'. We all agreed and sat down in a circle.

"I'll start," Gale said rubbing his hands together,"Ok, Cato I dare you to dial a random number and say 'Hey, I saw you yesterday, and I felt that we had a connection. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Fine, pass me your phone," Cato answered taking Gale's phone and scrolled through Gale's contacts. Then he pressed 'dial' and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Hazelle, it's Cato," Gale lunged for his phone, but Cato stood up, "Yeah, I saw you yesterday, and I felt that we had a connection. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" There was silence and then he said, "Sure, see you thn" hung up, and tossed the phone back to Gale, who glared at him.

"Dude, stop hitting on my Mom," Gale snarled.

"Oh, but we're having dinner tomorrow," Cato said wiggling his eyebrows.

Gale groaned, while Cato rubbed his hands together.

"Johanna, Truth or Dare?" he asked with an evil glint in his eye.

**Madge's POV**

**10 pm**

Everyone was playing Truth or Dare in the middle of the room, while Jack and I sat on the couch, doing something between napping and hugging.

"So this is what a party is like," he muttered.

"No, this is what a _Ludwig _party is like. The other ones are a lot saner," I replied putting my head on his shoulder.

"Do they happen often?" he asked.

"Um, their parents are away all the time and Anna doesn't mind going to her friend's house, so basically it happens whenever but most commonly first week-end back, Halloween, Christmas, their birthdays, end of term, during the holidays. But you should see Finnick's parties, they are wilder."

"What do Elsa and Finnick compete on who can throw the best party?"he asked chuckling.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey Undersee, Frost! Quit canoodling and come and listen. Katniss is going to tell us about her book!" Johanna yelled.

**Annie's POV**

**11pm**

I don't usually find myself drunk, but when your best friend is dating the guy you have had a massive crush on for years, you kinda find yourself in a situation where you want to drink! Katniss was telling us about her book, "The Hunger Games" , which is kinda a joke because that's what we call our Games period, because by that time, we are all hungry.

"So basically it's set in this dystopian future, where these 12 Districts are ruled by the Capitol. and each year each of the Districts has to send one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 to the Capitol to compete in something called the Hunger Games. The tributes are sent to an arena and have to kill each other until one victor remains."

"You have a really disturbed mind," said Elsa frowning slightly.

"What's your pen name?" asked Peeta.

"Suzanne Collins," answered Katniss, "It's going to be a trilogy."

"Does anyone want some ice-cream?" asked Cato.

"Cato be a darling and bring me some 'Cookie Dough'" asked Elsa.

"Anyone else?" asked Cato again.

Several 'yes pleases' were heard, and Cato went into the kitchen to get the ice-cream.

**Finnick's POV**

**Midnight**

"What will you do if it becomes a movie?" I asked.

"We should all change our names so that we could be in the movie!" Marvel suggested.

"Except Katniss, whose Suzanne Collins," Glimmer joked.

"I'll be Jennifer Lawrence then," Elsa volunteered.

"Who would she play?"

"Katniss Everdeen, duh."

"Fine," Katniss stood up and walked over to Elsa," I hereby give you permission to be me."

Elsa rolled her eyes,"It will be an honour, and btw, am I canon?"

"Well, I want to make you President Snow's daughter whose also helping the revolutionaries. Oops spoiler alert?"

"So I'm basically somebody who the director will take out because it's just too much work to fit me in?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes." _(A.N. *coughs* Madge Undersee and the whole Gadge ship)_

"Who am I?" asked Jack. There was something about that guy that unnerved me, but I don't know what..

"You are going to be revolutionary leader in District 2."

"Sweet.

I have an idea," Johanna said groggily,"Let's watch a movie."

**Peeta's POV**

**1 am**

Basically everyone had fallen asleep, while watching 'The Notebook' after crying their eyes out. I think Cato, Madge and I will have our work cut out when everyone waked up at noon with a hangover. The only reason they do it, is because nobody back at home really cares. everybody's parents are away all the time making money, and this is our way of coping as friends.

I stretched out and lied down on the sofa. Yeah, tomorrow will be a very long day.

_Hello, how was that? I might not update for a while, so be warned my lovely readers. I will try, maybe after my exams finish. Please follow, favourite and review because it makes me sooo happy getting emails that somebody reviewed or followed or favourited. Please check out my other fics and Adela Green's fics (casue her fics are really good!) _

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay_


	4. Monday

_Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers, I have exams soon so I may not be posting any time soon because I need to revise! but, I will post 2 chapters after my last exam which is Tuesday 29 April! Keep reading and please check out Adela Green's "Spoiled Rotten", it's amazing. Please review, follow and favourite!_

**_Clatoprincess101(Guest): I will try! Thank you so much for reading, it really made my day seeing your review after a whole day WITHOUT ANY INTERNET! Thank you soo much!_**

**_Odestalovebaby: I'm glad you like it! I'm soo happy that you are reading this, and I'm trying to work out a way for Odesta to happen, as well as many other couples! Please keep reading, your support means a lot!_**

**_Disclaimer: LAst time I looked in the mirror, I was not Suzanne Collins or Katniss Everdeen so , I guess I do not own anything._**

**_Monday_**

**Clove's POV**

"Clove, Cloveling, Clover, wakey, wakey," somebody whispered in my ear. I rolled over with a smile on my face until some water was poured on me, and I woke spluttering,

"What the hell Cato?" I spluttered," Get out of my room!" He just smirked , which made me angrier.

"What right do you have to come into my bedroom at," I looked at my alarm,"5 in the fricking morning!"

"I stole the spare key you gave to Elsa, and to answer your question, you said you would be my running buddy, so I thought that we should go running."

"Mm, but not the Monday after one of your sister's parties." I snapped,"And not at 5 in the morning! I'm going back to sleep."

"You kinda have to get up now, your pillows are wet." he pointed out. I growled.

"Fine, go downstairs and make some coffee, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

**Johanna's POV**

"Oh Clove, you look," Elsa began looking for the right word, "Tired," she finished

Clove glared at her, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR STUPID BASTARD OF A BROTHER WOKE ME UP AT 5 IN THE GODFORSAKEN MORNING TO TAKE ME RUNNING!" she yelled.

Elsa winced,"So no chance of you going on a date with him?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no."

Madge waltzed into the homeroom,"Guess whose back?" she asked and Foxface came in afterwards.

"Foxface!" we all shouted.

"You're back!" Katniss said running to hug her.

"How was it at your dad's?" Madge asked.

"Apart from the fact that he has a girlfriend who is old enough to be my sister and a baby on the way, it was great!" she answered.

"Good to see you ,Foxy!" said Marvel enveloping her in a hug., making Foxgace to blush and Finnick to wolf-whistle.

"Hey, I'm Jack," said Jack extending a hand. Foxface looked stunned and then quickly stuttered, "I'm F-f-f-f-Foxface, yeah Foxface."

"Well, nice to meet you," he grinned and went to give Madge a kiss on the cheek.

"So what happened while I was away?" Foxy asked sitting next Marvel. Those two really need to go out, because for people like me, it's just depressing and slightly tiring.

"Um, Clove is pissed at Cato, cast lists for "Frozen" are going up today, Finnick and Elsa are dating and Annie's jealous, Peeta was a jerk and admitted his feelings for Katniss on _ , _Elsa set Jack and Madge up ," I coughed," rebound, and everyone has a hangover from Elsa's literally killer party on Saturday."

"So nothing," Foxy concluded.

"Yeah, nothing," I agreed.

**Jack's POV**

When I was sent to Panem Snow's I didn't expect to meet a girl with similar powers to me. When I stepped in to District 2, I could feel it, that frostiness. Yeah, when people find out my name is Jack Frost, they don't realise that I'm _the _Jack Frost. Yeah, that's me by the way, Guardian of Winter and Fun, but mostly Fun.

First thing was Trinket ie. cast lists. This was taking into account two other classes. The cast list read as follows:

**Elsa: Elsa Ludwig**

**Anna: Clove Fuhrman (understudy Cashmere Schlund)**

**Hans:Cato Ludwig (understudy Gale Hawthorne)**

**Kristoff: Gloss Schlund( understudy Marvel Quaid)**

**Olaf: Finnick Odair (understudy Peeta Mellark)**

**King:Brutus Gunn**

**Queen:Annie Cresta**

**Duchess (Duke) of Weselton: Katniss Everdeen**

**Henchmen...**

It was a long list.

"Congratulations," I said to Elsa shaking her hand. I was right. She has "The Gift".

"Hey, I need help with History, I was wondering if you could give me a hand after school today?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure," she said smiling. god her smile was so- Stop it Jack, you have a girlfriend. We went to our respective seats and the class began.

**Annie's POV**

"Annie!" I walked quicker, that was the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Annie wait!" I heard him behind me and so turned around.

"What Gale? I really don't want to talk to you," I said about to walk off, if he hadn't held on to my wrist.

"Annie listen!" he said his eyes pleading, so I stopped.

"I want to talk to you about Saturday," he continued.

"There's nothing to talk about, Gale. We were both drunk, and I was upset and one thing led to another.." I answered.

"Annie, I have been in love with my best friend for years, and I can't have her. do you know why? Because she is in love with Peeta Fucking Mellark!" he ranted.

"One, I don't think his middle name is 'Fucking' and two, I know how you feel, but the worst thing is, I have to watch them every day. And do you know what hurts more? They are _happy _together. And Finnick again is one of my best friends, and I have to listen while he talks about how wonderful Elsa is and how lucky he is. I know about that pain Gale, and that's why we should forget about Saturday and it meaning anything, because we'll end up hurting each other even more."

"I don't know if they're happy" said Gale pointing behind me,"Look."

And sure enough there was Elsa and Finnick arguing and it seemed serious because they were yelling. Wow, they're first fight.

"FINNICK, HE JUST ASKED ME TO HELP HIM WITH HISTORY! NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN! HE IS COMPLETELY FAITHFUL TO MADGE!" Elsa yelled.

"I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, I'M JUST SAYING I DON'T TRUST THE GUY!" Finnick yelled back.

"OR IS IT ME, YOU DON'T TRUST?DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT UNFAITHFUL? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Elsa yelled back at him,"Look I can't do this, I'l see you later, once we've both calmed down, okay?"

"Okay," he answered and kissed her.

I turned back to Gale,"So what are you proposing?"

**Finnick's POV**

I was still uncomfortable, and luckily I knew the cafe where they were going, so I turned to my best friend, Johanna, who worked there, to help me out.

"Jo, will you do me a favour?" I asked sitting down at our lunch table.

"It depends, what it is. and no I'm not buying you another pack of-"

"Point taken. No, will you spy on Elsa and Jack when they go to where you work to study?"

"Yeah, like it won't be awkward that I'm there."

"But you have a shift today, you could take their orders, please?"

"Oh my God," Johanna sat back in her chair," You are scared that Finsa will stop happening and then Jelsa will happen."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, it's complicated but right now, everyone ships Finsa, but if you are afraid that-" she stopped when she noticed my confused expression,"Never mind, it's very complicated. Foxy tried to explain it to me, and I still don't get it."

"Right, so will you do it?"

"Fine."

**Jack's POV**

To say that it was awkward is an understatement. It was very awkward. Without her friends Elsa seemed, smaller,younger and vulnerable.

"What are you getting?" I asked looking over the top of my menu.

"I'm thinking ice-cream," she said, which made me laugh.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's quite cold, and you're eating ice-cream."

"The cold never bothered me."

Then there was silence until Johanna took our order.

"So what do you want to start with?" she asked taking her notes out.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you," I answered,"I just needed an excuse to talk to you without anyone overhearing."

"Now I'm scared," she said.

"Elsa, I know you have powers."

"How did-"

"Because I could sense them and also because I have them to. You don't have to be afraid of them."

"I nearly killed my sister with them."

"I died so that I could protect my sister."

"wait so you're meant to be dead?"

"Yeah."

"This is right on the border between creepy and weird."

"I will show you what I can do someday."

"What do you control?"

"Just wind and frost. I kinda make winter happen. what about you?"

"Snow and ice."

"Will you show me one day?"

"Only when you show me what you can do."

**Hello! Happy Easter everyone, I am officially posting this on Easter Morning, so eat a chocolate egg while reading this, and if you favourite, review or follow, I send you an imaginary Easter egg, you have deserved it! This will probably be my last chapter for a while, and I'm sorry, but my school's stupid and we're doing practice exams of some sort. Next chapter will be mostly Katniss writing "The Hunger Games"!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**Mockingjay**


	5. Halloween

_Author's Note: Hello. I have time for one more chapter my dear readers. I am currently reading "13 Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, and it's making me rethink my life as well. I want to thank you all for reading the previous chapter, although I have to admit it wasn't one of my best. By the way, nothing will happen between Annie and Gale, I couldn't do that, Annie is too sweet. I am skipping forwards to Halloween, so please don't be confused. _

**Odestalovebaby: Thank you for your support, and I'm really happy! Thank you soo much and I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Am I Suzanne Collins? Am I ? don't think so, so I think I don't own anything. **

**Halloween**

**Cato's POV**

Rehearsals. Probably the worst time ever. Elsa was stressing because things with Finnick were bad, and it was harder than ever. she and Jack were meeting secretly so that he could help her control her powers, I was the only one who knew.

"Are you going to Finnick's party tonight?" I asked her after rehearsals. It was like every other one, Cashemere would flirt with all the males in the room, Elsa would get angry, and I would have to calm her down just in case she did something stupid. Clove was also kinda grumpy, but I don't know why.

"Cato, I don't think so," she answered.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer,"I replied. I should have. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She shook her head, "I don't feel like it."

"Please?"

"Fine."

**Elsa's POV**

Going to that party was a mistake, and I knew it. I could feel something bad happening. It was a costume party so Cato and I dressed up as winter and summer, the irony of it. I was in a light blue dress, which again I created out of ice, Cato put on some spray tan, sunglasses and swimming trunks. No shirt.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked.

"Nah, the cold never bothered me anyway," he joked paraphrasing "Let it Go", which made me smile.

When we arrived, the party was in full swing. I would have left if Cato wasn't there to propel me to the door.

"Don't worry, he only invited our group," he whispered.

"Really, sounds like a lot of noise for just our group," I whispered back.

"That would be Gale or Johanna."

"True."

**Finnick's POV**

Would I have pushed Elsa that far if I had known? Part of me wishes that she had told me, another that wishes that I had been more observant.

When she entered, all I could think about was how happy I was to see her.

"Hey," I murmured hugging her.

"Hello," she looked worried.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and she nodded, so I took her to the garden, where it was quieter.

"Elsa-" I started, "Gosh I don't know how to say this. Well, to tell the truth, I had a crush on you since, well, I don't really know but I don't want things to change."

"Fin, what's going on?"

"Promise me that you won't freak out?"

"Finnick, what is it? Are you ill or-"

"No," I snapped, "I love you Elsa, and I don't care who hears it, but I do. Ok?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No Finnick, you don't mean it, you're drunk, you don't mean it."

"God, Elsa, why do you think I'm drunk or crazy? I'm not. Why do you run away from affection of any sort? After your party at the start of term, you have been distant, I hardly see you, and you know most girls would be thrilled for someone to tell them that they are loved!"

"Well, I'm not most girls!"

"I can already see that!"

She started walking up the steps back in the house. "We should talk later, maybe tomorrow, sort this all out. "

We went back inside. And everybody was looking at us. I didn't know that we were that loud.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jack running up to Elsa, he had a staff for some reason.

"I'm fine."

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Well ,Elsa, it has to be something because I don't see anyone else asking if you're okay?"

"Enough Finnick!"

"What Elsa, why do you shut everyone out? Why do you shut out your friends and your family. We only want to help, but you don't let us in!"

"I said enough!" and ice flew out of her hand, creating a barrier between her and us, separating us. Once she saw what she had done, she turned and ran. Cato got up and ran after her. It was my fault I had pushed her too far.

**Katniss' POv**

Honestly, I couldn't believe it. One minute Elsa and Finnick were arguing, well Finnick was attacking Elsa, the next, ice shot out of her hand separating us.

After Cato left, Finnick sat down in shock and muttered, "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell any of us," I pointed out.

"She told Cato," volunteered Clove,

"Yeah, but they're family. I'm her boyfriend, we should tell each other everything," he argued.

"Not anymore," Gale muttered.

"What?"

"Dude, do you really think you're still a couple after what just happened?"

"Shut up."

We sat in silence. Nobody had anything to say, we were just waiting for Cato, but when he turned up, his face was white.

"I can't find her. I checked all her favourite places. She's gone. Now I have to call my parents and say that Elsa freaked and ran off. We call it Code Blue. It's all my fault," he said putting his head in his hands. Clove patted him on the back consolingly.

"Does Anna know about Elsa?" Annie asked.

"No."

I stood up and faced Gale, "The ...?" I asked.

He grinned, "Oh yeah, she loved.."

"Yeah, maybe she's there."

"Guys, Gale and I know where Elsa might be." I said, "And we're going to get her now."

Cato stood up, "I'm coming with you."

"No, it has to be just the two of us. You see, it's a secret spot that only Catnip, Elsa and I know about and we would like it to stay that way. It's called Elsa's Escape."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we named it after we gave it to her for her birthday two years ago."

I shrugged on my coat, "We'll call if there's any news."

And with that we left, to find Elsa and bring her home, because no matter what crazy powers she had, she was still our friend, and this is where she belonged. 

_Hello readers! Sorry it's so short, I wanted to end it on a cliff hangery thing. I know it went a bit "Frozen" it's just I thought it would be a good way to a) break up Finnick and Elsa and b) a good way to expose her powers to her friends. So please follow, favourite and review and to all those going to school on Tuesday, good luck!_

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay _


	6. Well ,know we know!

_Author's Note: Hello! Ok I have time for a quick chapter. Thank you for reading, I am sooo happy! I have finished "13 Reasons Why" and I think I'm going to do a Hunger Games high school one, when I get the time to though! I am now a registered Beta reader, so please feel free to send me Beta requests, I'd be happy to help. Please follow, favourite and review and if you do all three, I give give you a virtual hug!_

**_Odestalovebaby: Thank you! And now Odesta is on it's way to happening! Thank you for sticking with the story, it makes me happy that you enjoy it and again thank you for reading! And also your comment has sort of inspired this chapter, and the title!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that I'm not Suzanne Collins, and therefore do not own anything!_**

**Well, now we know!**

**Gale's POV**

When looking for Elsa, follow the trail of ice, it will lead you to her. We found Elsa at the waterfall, well now the frozen waterfall. It was beautiful, the full moon was out and Elsa just sat there in the middle of a circle of white, while it sparkled in the moon.

"Elsa," Katniss whispered moving towards her, "It's just us. What's up?"

Elsa looked at us, "Really what's up? For an author you really have the worst conversation starters, Catnip."

"Ok, Ice Queen, tough night huh?" Katniss replied.

Then we all burst out laughing. It was fun just to hang out here, the three of us without everyone else.

"Cato's worried," I said sitting down next to Elsa.

"Well, he's always worried"

"How about we come up with nicknames for our friends to pass the time?" Katniss suggested sitting down on the other side of Elsa, "And I'll take notes."

"For your book?"

"You bet."

"Okay, I'll start," Elsa sat up straighter, "Cato would be 'The Brute.'''

"Katniss would be the Girl on Fire or Catnip."

"Peeta would be the Boy with the Bread."

"Clove would be Knife Girl."

"Sounds like a superhero or some sort of villain."

"Villain," Katniss said without looking up," Clove is a knife-throwing psychopath from District 2."

"Ok, Finnick is Sex God."

"No, Finnick is 'Do you want a sugarcube?'''

"Fine. Gale is Snares."

"Elsa is Ice Queen."

"Johanna is, what would Johanna be?"

We all sat thinking about Johanna's nick-name. You see, she was so reserved and well changeable that it was hard to come up with a nickname for her.

"We'll come back to her. Glimmer is Princess."

"Marvel is "Awkward.""

"Foxy is Foxface."

And so that is what we did, until we got an angry text from Cato asking, "Where the hell are you?" so we decided to hang out at Katniss' house for a while, just to scare him a little.

We were half-way through 'The Woman In Black' when Elsa got a call from Cato, she put on a speaker and Katniss and I listened in.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa, where the hell are you?" he yelled down the phone, "I have called mom and dad, they're really worried!"

"Really? Or are they more worried that I exposed my power or whether I hurt anyone?"

"Elsa, you know they care about you."

"Really Cato? Cause it didn't seem like that when they locked me in my room until they were forced to send me to school!" and she hung up and put her face in her hands.

"Can I stay here tonight? she asked Katniss.

"Sure," Katniss answered, "You can borrow my stuff for now."

I nodded and we sat down to watch "Mean Girls", and I don't know how, but I was falling asleep and my last memory was someone putting a blanket over me.

xxxxx

Next Day

**Finnick's POV**

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Annie reassured me at our lunch table.

"Really? I don't think so," I answered just as Cato sat down

"What's up dude? You look like you've had a rough night."

" You know what? I did and you know why? Because you fucked up Finnick!" he yelled,''I spent the whole of last night taking care of Anna, looking for Elsa and calling my parents to tell them not to worry because they are scared. Scared of losing Elsa and scared of what she might do and what others might do to her if," he lowered his voice, "if they knew about her powers."

"What are they scared that she will be burned as a witch?" Annie asked.

Cato stood up and left taking his tray with him to go sit with the others. Gale, Katniss and Elsa weren't in, Johanna assumed that Katniss wasn't talking to me, so she wasn't talking to me, Madge was neutral but I could tell that she was slightly annoyed at me, Glimmer and Clove were just downright pissed. Marvel gave me "That's not cool dude." and Peeta, was just Peeta. Annie was the one who stayed with me afterwards, and then somehow we ended up secretly dating. I know it isn't right after Elsa and I stopped dating, but it just happened. Jack was somewhere, Madge seemed annoyed.

"Don't worry about them, they are not going to hate you forever," Annie whispered kissing me on the cheek.

"Annie.."

"Come on, they won't blame you. According to Katniss everyone ships Odesta, well they didn't tell Elsa, but everyone shipped Jelsa the minute Jack came to District 2."

"What!?"

**Katniss' POV**

We all woke up at 12pm , Elsa on one couch, and Gale and I on another.

"Ow, my back hurts," Gale grumbled.

"Suck it up, soldier Hawthorn, " I said stretching.

"Admit it, Soldier Everdeen, your back hurts as well."

Elsa ran up the steps and we heard her being sick in the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Gale asked.

"Too much to drink last night?"

"She didn't drink anything."

xxxx

"Katniss, I do not need to go to see your mom at her clinic!"

"It's for your own good, Ice," Gale answered.

We went in and sat down in the waiting room.

"Elsa Ludwig?" the nurse asked and we stood up, "Follow me."

xxx

After a few tests, Dr Everdeen came in.

"Elsa," she said gravely.

**Elsa's POV**

"You're pregnant."

"That's impossible," I answered.

"No, it is not. All the tests come up positive. I suggest you get in touch with the father. Will you be considering abortion?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave you now, so that you can make the call."

She left and I tapped the call button.

"Hello Finnick."

**Finnick's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked. Annie was watching me intently.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure Fin, Katniss and Gale took me to Katniss' mom's clinic. Do you think I'm making this up?"

"No it's just unbelievable. I'm going to be a daddy!"

"No you are not. I'm getting an abortion."

"Whoah, I'll come over there and talk this through. Ok?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I'll see you at Katniss' house."

"Fine."

She hung up and I could feel a grin spreading on my face.

"Who was that?" asked Annie trying to pretend she didn't care.

"I need to go, tell Mags I'm ill," I said running out of the hall.

**xxxx**

"Finnick, I'm 17, I can't have this child!"

"Come on, I will beg if I have to."

"I can't I don't want it to," she paused, "be like me."

"Elsa, that doesn't matter. I'll take care of both of you."

"What if you're not? What happens to me then. I'll have no qualifications, no anything."

"But I'm not like that."

"Oh really, then what's this?" she asked holding up her phone. It was a photo of Annie and I kissing.

"Yeah, you are totally not like that," she said sarcastically.

"Elsa.."

"No Finnick. Technically you cheated on me, because we hadn't officially broken up. I was willing to forgive you. I needed you Fin, but I can't do this."

"So we're through?"

"Not until the abortion, I need you to drive me to the clinic. I'm definitely no asking Cato, and it's kinda weird if Gale's there."

"Ok," I kissed her on the cheek, "Bye."

I left not expecting her to acknowledge it.

**Clove's POV**

After school ,Glimmer, Madge, Johanna and I went over to Katniss' house, I was only invited because Elsa called me and asked me to come over.

"What?!" we all shrieked when Elsa told us, we all thought she was joking, but now we were all sitting on the couch with bowls of ice-cream.

"Did you tell Finnick?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came what 3 hours ago?" Elsa asked Katniss who nodded her confirmation.

"Are you sure it's his?" asked Glimmer.

"What are you implying?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Guys, stop bombarding her with questions," Johanna interrupted," You should call Cato."

"I'll call him later."

"I'll bring your stuff to school tomorrow," Madge promised, since she lived next door.

"I'm calling in sick tomorrow and so is Katniss. Technically I'm going to be sick all week."

"I'll bring it over here then."

"Thanks."

Then we sat in comfortable silence, as friends, all of us supporting Elsa, because, well, because she needed it.

_A.N. PLOT TWIST! Thank you all for reading through that, btw if you are offended by the whole "teenage pregnancy abortion" bit, sorry but I thought it would work, cause I thought that first Elsa could have a migraine, but then thought, "nah, let's make her pregnant." Please review, follow and favourite, and I hope you enjoy it. I have found a betareader, spycat123 (check out her stories if you have time). _

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers. I have decided to post this chapter in celebration of the fact that I have only 2 exams left! I had trouble coming up with the title of this chapter, so I'm having a little competition. The person to come up with the best name for this chapter, I will use that name and I will put them in a chapter. Yes, dear readers, I'm going to momentarily break the fourth wall in the next chapter, so please review!_

**Odestalovebaby: I know, it wasn't what I was going to originally do, but then I thought, what the heck? Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins "The Hunger Games" movie would be a hell of a lot better, so we can take from that, that I am not Suzanne Collins, and therefore I don't own a thing.**

**Finnick's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, she was looking straight ahead.

"Yes, what have I got to lose?" she laughed and got out of the care. I watched her as she made her way to the doors of the clinic. She turned around to face me and waved. I waved back, and then she turned around and disappeared not caring that no matter what I did, I wanted to be with her, and there she was, destroying the last link that connected us.

**Clove's POV**

"Are they back yet?" I asked Katniss. I came over an hour ago, and we talked things out. Apparently in her book, I'm a knife-throwing psychopath from District 2.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Katniss went to get it. It was Finnick carrying Elsa.

"Upstairs," Katniss said sitting back down. He nodded and went upstairs. When Finnick came back down he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Catnip, can I have a root beer?" he asked shutting his eyes.

"Clove?"

"Root beer me," I answered.

When Katniss left, I turned to Finnick, "Finnick Odair, you are a bastard."

"I know."

"Why did you..."

"I don't know, okay?"

"No it's not, because you broke her. You broke the Ice Queen, and that's not something to be proud of!"

"Shut up, you two!" whispered Katniss carrying the root beers and handing them out, "Elsa's sleeping!"

We drank our drinks in silence. When we finished Finnick stood up.

"I need to go."

"Well, have fun with Annie!"

"What?"

"I sent Elsa the photo of you two kissing, because I'm her friend, and I wanted her to know that her boyfriend was totally screwing her over!"

"Thanks, for ruining my chances with her forever."

He left the room ,and I called out, "You already did that yourself!

**Cato's POV**

Jack was over at my house, and we were playing on the Xbox. Anna was with Rue and Prim in her bedroom. I think they had a crush on Jack because I caught them watching us from the stairwell a few times.

"How's Elsa?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her in a while. How's Madge?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"We just didn't connect."

"Well, now that you're a single man, you can hit the clubs with Gale, Marvel, Peeta and me. Finnick used to come, but he kinda screwed with my sister. Johanna sometimes comes."

"What did Finnick do to her?"

"Cheated ob her with Annie."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah..."

We played for a while, until there was a knock. Anna opened it, and Clove rushed in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

''Okay Cato, Elsa made me swear not to tell you, but I kinda have to. Promise you won't tell her I told you."

"Promise."

"You to, Jack."

"Fine, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

I buried my head in my hands, "Am I the only one who gets the reference?"

Clove wrinkled her nose, "Harry Potter, geez Jack."

"Yeah, it's not like Anna talks about it and every fandom ever all the time. Or Foxy for that matter."

"Fine, I promise."

Clove took a deep breath," Okay, Elsa got an abortion today."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's why she was off all week. "

"Who was the father?"

"Finnick."

"I'm going to murder him!"

"No you promised."

Jack grinned, "How about we embarrass him?"

I smirked, "Sure."

And we gathered around the table to plot on how we would get Finnick back for what he did to my sister.

_A.N. Yes, Anna and Foxface are fangirls. What are Cato, Jack and Clove plotting? Find out later, and remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker and longer the chapters will be. Thank you for reading and please review, follow and favourite, and if you need a betareader, I'm available. Thank you all soooo much!_

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay _


	8. The Week of Thanksgiving

_Author's Note:Hello peeps! Sozzles, just having a snap-chat war with my friend and people have been giving me a hell of a lot of shit, so yeah life's been pretty crappy. Please review, follow and favourite!_

**_Odestalovebaby: so do I, I may steal my idea from "The Other Woman" cause it looks good. Thanks for your review!_**

**Chapter 8- Thanksgiving week**

**Monday**

**Johanna's POV**

"Well, this is awkward," Peeta said looking around our table.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said raising an eyebrow. This was the first time since Halloween we were all sitting together. Elsa picked up a french fry.

"Girls wanna go shopping later?"

"Sures" and "Why nots?" were heard all around the table. Elsa looked directly at Annie and smiled sweetly, "Annie, are you coming?"

Annie looked uncomfortable,"Sorry, I'm busy..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Elsa-" Cato warned.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just asking Annie if she wants to go shopping after school."

Finnick whispered something into Annie's ear, which made me want to slap him. How dare he cheat on Elsa, and then immediately assume that he can flaunt his new relationship in front of her, while it was still obvious that she missed him? Jack wasn't doing anything like that and neither was Madge, they agreed to be friends but even though they broke up a few weeks ago, they still aren't dating anyone new, because they are nice and they want to give each other time before getting back out there. I caught Elsa looking wistfully at the two of them, but when she realized that I was watching her, she put on her easy smile, making everyone believe that nothing was wrong, but even though I wasn't Clove, I know she was faking and trying her best not to cry.

"Elsa, if it's okay, I would love to go shopping with you," answered Annie causing me to snap out of my reverie.

Elsa beamed, "Great, meet you lot at my car after school, Clove, you finished?"

And the two of them sauntered out of the cafeteria only stopping to flash a smile, wink or wave at the rest of the jocks who were crowded around a table. Finnick looked furious.

"I don't believe she's flirting with them in front of me!" he said angrily. Annie frowned.

"You did cheat on her," Glimmer pointed out, which shut him up.

"Thank you Glimmer for pointing out the elephant in the room," said Gale sarcastically.

"Whatever," Glimmer answered flipping her hair at him.

We sat in an awkward silence, nobody wanting to break it.

"So I'm writing this fanfiction..." started Foxy.

"FOXFACE!"

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Clove's POV**

To say that shopping yesterday was awkward was an understatement. It was very awkward. Elsa kept sharing anecdotes from when she was dating Finnick and just generally asking Annie about her love life.

"That was cruel," I told her while we were driving to school.

Elsa looked at me with an amused expression,"I have no idea what you're talking about Clover."

"What you did to Annie yesterday!"

Elsa rolled her eyes,"Relax, Finnick cheated on me with her, so I think it's only fair if I make her feel uncomfortable once in a while."

"Fine, but can I help out?"

Elsa smiled at me, and for the first time in forever, it reached her eyes.

"I would be honoured, Padfoot."

"Again with the Harry Potter references Prongs?"

"Technically you are breaking the fourth wall there, Padfoot," Johanna called from the back.

"Shut up, Moony," answered Glimmer,' you're meant to be the smart one!"

"Whatever Wormtail!"

* * *

**Rehearsals**

That was excellent today!" Trinket beamed, "Elsa, that was simply marvelous, I didn't know that the special effects were on today!"

We all shared a look. We all knew that there were no special effects. Even in "For the First Time in Forever Reprise", but Elsa made it look as if the ice hit me, but it didn't. We take health and safety very seriously.

"Guys that was great!" I yelled, as we had a group hug including Gloss and his annoying twin, Cashmere. I noticed that Jack and Elsa were missing and so I went to look for them. I found them backstage speaking in low voices, and by the looks of it, it was something serious. When they noticed me, Jack gave Elsa a look and left to find everybody else.

"What was that about?" I asked Elsa when we were walking back to our group.

"Nothing," she answered brightly.

"Ice-"

"Not here, Clover," she answered with a look of fear in her eyes, but it was soon replaced with an easy smile, but her eyes still looked worried. We rejoined our friends and left the auditorium.

"Remember, everyone, only two weeks to the final performance!" Trinket called as we left.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**Cato's POV**

"So mom and dad are coming over until Sunday," I told Elsa.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," she answered sarcastically looking out of the window, clearly not paying attention.

"Don't be like that."

"when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow morning, why?" I asked looking over at her. She had that mischievous glint in her eye, that meant that she was planning something, "Oh no, You're not going-"

"Let me have my fun, brother mine."

* * *

"Whose ready to have a hellish Thanksgiving?" Peeta asked as we entered our favourite cafe, Fandoms. Foxface took us here once when we were skiving school and needed someplace to go, and we've been coming here ever since, mainly because it's really good, and also because there's always a free booth.

"I am," answered Elsa looking up from her phone,"Parents are coming tomorrow. Cato's picking them up at the airport with Anna while I," she grinned," Decorate."

"Elsa and our parents had a misunderstanding when we were younger," I explained," They forbade her from going outside until she learned to control her powers. She phoned the police, took them to court and now they can't live with us and only see them during holidays such as Thanksgiving."

"So are you two Anna's legal guardians?" asked Jack taking looking up from his Calculus homework.

"Yes," answered Elsa," but she goes to their house for Christmas and New Year's."

When our food and drinks arrived, Elsa took out her notebook and asked," So what are we going to do for the after-party?"

"What after party?" I asked frowning over my Spanish assignment.

"We need an after party. It's our last year, Cato, we need to leave our mark!"

"What about Prom and student prank day or whatever?"

"Yeah but those are so mainstream. Please we need to have fun with this!"

"We have the spring/summer show!"

"We can have one then as well!"

"How about my place?" suggested Glimmer,"My parents are.. somewhere," she waved dismissively,"and I need to host a party this year otherwise I'm a social failure!"

We laughed at this, because Glimmer was known to be a drama queen.

"Fine, but don't forget to invite Gloss and Cashmere as well," warned Elsa,"Otherwise you'll have Queen Bitch onto you."

"God I hate that girl," said Clove,"She's such a slut, she flirts with all the guys, especially Cato. It's sooo annoying, I mean she should keep her paws off him." And then she blushed, realizing that she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Don't worry my sweet little Clover, I don't pay attention to her. Nice to know you care," I said winking her from across the table, causing her to blush even more.

Elsa looked at her watch," Right before the sexual tension reaches the level where you two end up hooking up in the bathroom, Cato we've got to go pick Anna from her music lesson. Bye guys."

And so we left to pick up our little sister who was still oblivious to all the drama that had and is happening in our dysfunctional family.

* * *

**9 am Thanksgiving**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss! Johanna! Dad's here!" yelled mom.

I woke up slowly trying to catch a few more seconds of sleep, but of course Prim had to run into the room just as I was falling asleep. I love my sister, but she just has the worst timing.

"Come on, dad's back!" she yelled pulling me out of bed and handing me my bathrobe. My father owned a coal business, and spent most of the year travelling, so we don't see him much. Right now he was trying to expand to natural gas and oil and was on the edge of buying a company called British Gas.

"Hey," I said going into the kitchen and hugging him. Johanna appeared several minutes later, and gave him a shy smile before accepting a cup of coffee from Prim.

"Katniss, Johanna, Prim, do you want to go to the Woods?" Dad asked helping himself to some blueberry pancakes. I grinned, I love the Woods. It was a training center that had weapons that you could learn to use, I haven't been there in ages. It's a sort of survival training thing as well, and basically prepares you for an apocolypse, if one ever does happen.

Prim looked shocked and shook her head," I'm going with mum to the clinic."

He nodded and turned to me and Johanna,"What about you two?"

Johanna nodded," Sure, I could use some practice on my ax techniques."

"Then it's settled," he smiled widely," Meet you at the car in an hour."

* * *

**12 pm**

**Elsa's POV**

"We're home!" Cato shouted as I put the finishing touches to my ice decorations. Honestly, I had a lot of fun. My parents walked in, looked around and gasped.

"Oh Elsa, what have you done?"

"Made everything a hell of a lot more festive."

They shook their heads. They looked , well, disappointed. I wanted to go and hug them and tell them that I'm sorry but then memories came flooding back, Cato, Anna and I playing, Anna falling, my parents taking Anna to Katniss' mom, them locking me up in my room, Anna wondering why I wasn't playing with her and Cato...

"If you want, I'll go to my room until you're gone," I said through gritted teeth.

"Elsa.." started Cato.

" Do you know what it's like to believe that you're a monster and to be scared of yourself and what you're capable of? Of course not, because you never asked, you just locked me up!" I snapped looking at my now, very worried parents

"Elsa," Cato warned.

"I'm not done. Do you know what it's like to hide your emotions so that you don't hurt anyone else? Do you know how much I want to explain to Anna about me and why I ignored her for so long?"

I didn't realize that my anger was causing ice to form around me.

"What's going on?" Anna asked coming into the room.

"Anna, leave us," I said not looking in her direction.

"Why? What have I done to you? Why do you shut everyone out? Why do you shut the world out?''

"Anna, go," said Cato with worry in his voice, not taking his eyes off of me.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Anna, please," I said looking at her.

"No!"

I couldn't control what happened next, I was worried, angry and sad all at the same time, and the ice shot out of my hand,thankfully it didn't hit Anna, but it hit Cato, as he tried to shield her from it. It hit him in the one place we were warned to be careful of. It hit him in the heart.

* * *

**1 pm**

**Glimmer's POV**

I was bored. I had done nothing all day, except received a phone call from my AWOL parents, saying that something's come up, and that they won't be home for Christmas. Great. So I was basically planning the after-party, until Violet, my aunt who basically lets me do whatever I want, came in to tell me that Elsa was on the phone.

"Hello?' I said taking the phone from Violet.

"Glimmer," Elsa sobbed," Come to Katniss' mom's clinic as soon as you can."

"Why?" I asked standing up,"What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No, but Cato is, please Glimmer you've got to help me," she cried down the line,"I don't know what to do!"

"I'm coming, who else knows?"

"I sent a text to everyone, some are on their way.

"Whose coming?"

"Gale, Katniss, Jack, Clove and Johanna so far."

"What about the others?"

"Madge is with her mom so she can't come, which is understandable, Foxface is with her mum and dad, and it's the first time with them together in a while, Marvel is also with his parents who he never sees, Peeta's mom is ill and Peeta needs to help his brothers at the bakery so that his dad could look after his mom, he did come around briefly to offer support and to make sure I had him on speed dial, and Finnick and Annie haven't answered so I don't know."

"Hang on in there. I'm coming."

"Thank you Glim."

I ran down the stairs and bumped into Violet.

"I need to go to Katniss' mom's clinic, I don't have time to explain. I'll call you," I called over my shoulder and ran to my car, put the keys into the ignition and drove to the clinic to see what happened.

* * *

**3 pm**

**Jack's POV**

We were all in the waiting room of the clinic where Cato was lying unconscious. Everyone was coping differently. The rest of the "Marauders" (that's what they called themselves now) were comforting Elsa. Finnick couldn't make it, neither could Annie, Madge, Foxface or Marvel,which I could understand, but I thought it was insensitive of Finnick not to come. Katniss and Johanna made it, and they don't see Katniss' dad all that often, and Finnick's her ex, he should be there for her and Cato's s one of his best friends.

"Mrs Ludwig, Mr Ludwig?" asked a nurse coming in with a clipboard. Elsa looked up and ran over to the nurse.

"How is he?" she asked," Has he said anything? When can I see him?"

The nurse looked taken aback, "Dr Everdeen will talk to you two," she said to Elsa's parents, "Please follow me," and with that they left, with Elsa looking more broken than ever.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around her, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

She sobbed, and I let her cry, because it's what she needed right now. Katniss came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ice, you can go see him now."

* * *

**5pm **

**Gale's POV**

"I'm sorry about ruining your Thanksgiving guys," Elsa said sheepishly as she held Cato's limp hand.

"You would do the same for us," Glimmer comforted.

"Elsa, do you think you could remove the piece of ice yourself? I mean you did put it in there," suggested Clove trailing off when she noticed Elsa's facial expression.

"Not helping Clover," I reminded her.

"No, Clove's right, I could get it out," Elsa said, she turned to Jack, "Is it possible?"

"It is possible," Jack started, "but it would require a lot of training, control, concentration and patience. No offense Elsa, but you are the least patient person I know, and you have an attention span of a two year old. One mistake could be fatal."

"Smooth," commented Johanna from the corner.

"Way to comfort a girl," added Katniss, who then received a high five from Johanna.

"Please Jack," Elsa begged," Please help me save my brother."

* * *

** 7 pm**

**Madge's POV**

"Well this is nice," commented mom. It was just the two of us at the table. I was an only child, and dad was away with political stuff and couldn't make it. But in many ways it was special. I hardly saw my mom, she was often ill, and didn't come out of her room a lot.

"How's school?" she asked.

"Same old, same old," I replied,"Just new drama every day, which spices things up a bit, but nothing really unusual."

She smiled, "I miss high school.

"Trust me you don't want to be there nowadays."

"Is there anyone special on the horizon?"

"Well, there's this one guy, why am I telling you this?"

And just as she was about to answer, my phone rang. She nodded at the phone.

"Take it, your friends need you," she said.

"But mom, today was meant for us!"

"Take it, your friends need you more than I do," she insisted.

I gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll talk more later, okay?"

"I'm holding you on that promise, Madge."

* * *

**9 pm**

**Annie's POV**

"There you are!" I said running to meet Finnick, "What took you so long?

"Traffic," he said simply running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Elsa was like my sister and my best friend. We did everything together, we were there for each other and I would try to protect her from getting hurt although she always said she didn't need me to, but people don't understand how fragile she is. I would rather die, than hurt her, and I did exactly that, I did everything I vowed I would never do to her, and I hate myself for it. I'm such a bastard, and now I didn't come to support her when she needed me the most. Cato's also my best friend, and I should be there for both of them!

I patted his arm and took led him into the waiting room. Madge was there talking to Gale, and when we walked in they turned around, hatred and anger etched clearly into Gale's face, while Madge's was sad and sympathetic. Clove, Katniss, Glimmer and Johanna also turned around, all of them clearly angry.

"What are you doing here?" Gale said angrily.

"To see Cato and Elsa," I answered my voice wavering slightly.

"No, if you were, you would've come earlier," Johanna snarled.

"Jo-," Finnick began.

"Can't you take the hint, Odair?" Clove said stepping forward with her arms crossed.

Then Elsa came in, her face red and blotchy, and Jack following behind her, supporting her. She turned to face us and whispered to Glimmer, "What are _they _doing here?"

"They were just leaving," answered Glimmer.

"How is he?" asked Finnick.

Elsa glared at him, "If you were here earlier, you would know Odair," she answered coldly.

"Ice-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped," You lost that privilege when you didn't come when I needed you."

"Come on, Finnick," I said gently pulling him towards the exit. As we were leaving, we bumped into Cashmere and Gloss, who rushed into the waiting room and went to hug Elsa.

"Oh Elsa, darling, we're so sorry," simpered Cashmere, Clove made a disgusted face.

"Thanks Cash," Elsa gave a weak smile.

"Hopefully he'll be out soon," Gloss comforted.

I turned to Finnick, and wished I hadn't, because he wore a hurt expression, probably because two people who were only friends with his friends because they were in the school show together, were welcomed while we were told to leave.

"Come on," I urged and we walked out of the hospitals, where Finnick broke down and I comforted him and wondered how to make everything better for him.

* * *

**12 pm**

**Marvel's POV**

"How is he Elsa?" I asked over the phone.

"No change, but I have an idea that could save him, but it may take a while," she answered.

"What is it?"

"Remove the ice from his heart myself."

"How are you?"

"I'm lost, I don't know what to do," she replied quietly, "Marv, can you come to the hospital, please. I know it's late, but everyone else had to go home, and I'm scared. Please."

"I'm already on my way, I'll be there in 10."

I hung up, threw on some pants, ran down to my car and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

**Black Friday**

**Peeta's POV**

"Knock, knock," I said tapping on the door to Cato's private looked up and smiled tiredly at me.

"Hey," she said weakly yawning.

"I come bearing hot chocolate, rolls and cheese buns," I said showing her my basket.

"Oh Peeta, you shouldn't have, but you did bring exactly what I was thinking of, so I'm not complaining."

"You look like you need it," I said handing her the basket," When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"Don't remember, I just want to be here when he wakes up."

"How about this, Foxface has an apartment 5 minutes from here, here are the keys, you go freshen up, and I'll have her pick you up later, while I sit here with him. Take my car, and you'll return it when you come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, now go," I said making shooing motions with my hands, "And don't forget your breakfast."

"Thank you so much," she whispered picking up the basket.

I hugged her, and I could feel her crying.

"It's all my fault-" she began.

"No," I cut her off, "Stop blaming yourself. Cato wouldn't like you to be blaming yourself over something you couldn't control. Now _go _."

* * *

**Foxface's POV**

"Hey Ice," I whispered,"Wake up, it's 4 pm."

"What?!" she said waking up, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because you stayed up all night," I retorted, "Come on, get ready, we need to return Peeta's car to him."

"He's been there all this time?"

"Yes, he said he promised to stay, the others have come to keep him company in turn, but yeah he's still there."

When she was ready, I gave her food and snacks while she was with Cato, because I know that once she was there, she wouldn't leave him unless she was forced to. When we arrived at the hospital, she ran to Cato's room, and when I arrived, she was already sitting in the chair next to his bed. Peeta came to greet me.

"Same drill tomorrow?" he asked yawning.

"Sure, it's the only way she'll eat or sleep."

There was s knock on the door, and we both turned around to see Finnick in the doorway.

"We'll let you two talk," said Peeta quickly leading me out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"Hey Elsa, how is he?"

"Stable, or so they say," she answered not looking up.

"How are you?"

"How do you think Fin?" she asked, looking up at me,"I could have killed him. It's my fault that he's here."

I gave her a bear-hug, because I knew that it was what she needed. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she looked up at me with those piercing ice blue eyes that the Ludwig twins were famous for, but this time, instead of a mischievous glint in them which I loved, they were full of pain and sadness and had a softer edge to them.

"I miss you, you know," she admitted, "Sometimes I wish I could talk to you."

"Why don't you?"

" Because you hurt me!"

"Dating each other was a bad idea."

"Yeah, it ruined a perfectly good friendship. I miss my besto."

"So do I ." I sighed, "Can we just pretend that it never happened?"

"Sure, but we should learn from this experience, that you should never date your best friends."

"I'll second that."

And we spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, and laughing, something neither of us had done in a long time.

* * *

**A/N Hello, thank you for reading! I realize it's quite a long chapter, but then a lot of things happen so, it kinda has to be. I realize I have put the Marauders into it somewhat, but oh well, I love the Marauders so they are staying in there! Please review, follow and favourite and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Remember the more reviews I receive the faster I'll update!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**Mockingjay**


	9. Love will thaw a frozen heart?

_Author's Note: Hello, thank you all for reviewing! Well, I don't have much else to say except please keep reading, review, follow and favourite! _

**Odestalovebaby: You know, I wasn't actually planning on that happening, but then every chapter needs some good old fashioned drama, sorry just had to paraphrase Moriarty!**

**FieryGoldenPheobix: First of all, lovin' the name, and second of all, thank you!**

**clatoforeverx: I know, so do I, for some reason, they kinda work...**

**Disclaimer: I realize that I haven't done one of these in ages, but I think we all agree that I'm not Suzanne Collins and do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 9-Love will thaw a frozen heart?**

**Johanna's POV**

School was boring, as usual, but the difference was that Cato Ludwig was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, and Elsa wasn't taking it well. We literally had to drag her away to school everyday so that she could at least have the chance of living her life. The only problem was that she didn't eat, sleep or do anything except worry.

"Elsa, earth to Elsa!"

She looked up, "Oh sorry, Clovey, what was that?"

Clove sighed, "Do you want to sneak out during free period?"

Elsa shook her head, "I have English."

"No you don't!"

"How do you know?"

"We're in the same English class!"

Glimmer couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of their argument. Seriously, Elsa and Clove would argue about the stupidest of things, I think their last argument was about what colour looked better on Katniss when we went shopping last Tuesday.

"Just leave me alone Clove," Elsa finished walking away.

"Touchy," Clove muttered taking a bite of her apple.

"An apple a day keeps the Doctor away!" Foxface yelled panicking.

"Calm down, Foxy, he'll just stay away from Clove, not you," Glimmer muttered sarcastically.

"Oh that's okay," answered Foxface calming right down.

Finnick started chuckling. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, but he just kept laughing. Now everyone was staring at him.

"What?" I snapped," Finnick,tell me or so God help me.."

"Fine," he sighed running his hand through his hair, "You do know that she's gone to visit Cato?"

"Fuck."

* * *

**Clove's POv**

After school, I went to the hospital carrying a bag of doughnuts, as a peace offering, but also because I was hungry, and even if she wasn't there I could stay there for a while, just me and Cato. Okay, I like Cato, but I don't want to be another broken heart in a very long list of others. I sat down on the chair. He looked so peaceful, and so innocent. God, I thought I'd never call Cato Ludwig innocent. What is the world coming to?

"Hey it's me," I said softly squeezing his hand, "We all miss you. Elsa is having an emotional breakdown. Come back soon."

I don't know if he heard me or not, but I'm sure he did because his hand squeezed mine back lightly, and I knew what he was saying. He was saying, "Hold on in there, I'm coming soon," followed by his I'm-the-king-of-the-world smirk.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

"Hey Gale."

I looked up from my book. I was at the Lake, where I first met Katniss and her dad, we usually went here to do homework or to hang out. It was where we talked about ourselves and what was going on with us. We met up here once a week, usually with a box of Dunkin' Donuts and a Starbucks. It was here where I found out that Katniss could never be mine...

"Ice, where did you disappear off today?" I asked shutting the book.

She shrugged, "Around, I went to the waterfall, if you had followed the trail of ice, it would've led you there."

I laughed, remembering Halloween. It seemed like decades since that, so much had happened.

"I remember me saying that," I mused picking a few daisies.

"Gale Neville Hawthorn, please tell me you are not making a daisy chain!"

"So what if I am?"

She sighed and lay down in the grass,"If you really want to know, I'm going to remove the ice tonight. I'm relaxing."

"Does Jack now?"

"Yes, Clove is also going to be there, you know for moral support. You can come as well."

"How about we get something to eat and then I drive you?"

"Sounds like a plan.

iceiceiceiceiceiceiceice

**Jack's POv**

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Elsa answered rubbing her hands together.

"Ok, 1..2..3."

And she started to carefully remove the ice, I could feel it, mainly because I was supporting it to make sure that, if she lost concentration, it wouldn't cause any more damage. But this was Elsa, when her twin was in danger, she would do whatever she could to help him, and to keep him safe.

"Slow and steady,Elsa, don't rush," I warned.

"Jack?"

"Uhuh?"

"Be quiet."

That's how we were for 1 hour 31 minutes and 54 seconds, not that I was counting. Clove and Gale would bring us drinks and snacks and would wipe our brows, it was difficult. We had this rota, whenever one of us was having a break the other was putting all their energy into getting the ice out of Cato's heart. We were nearly there, I was taking my break and, I could see that Elsa was tired, she was on the most difficult part, and she was losing focus, she was scared, scared of messing up, scared of losing Cato, scared of hurting him and scared of him dying because of her.

"Elsa, concentrate, you're nearly there!" I urged.

"I .. can't.. Jack!" she gasped.

"Just a bit more!"

"I can't!" I could feel her losing her grip on the ice, "I'm going to kill him, I always mess up, I can't od this!"

"You can," I said walking over to her," Because we'll do it together."

And I helped push it out, and it worked, we shared the work between us and it payed off. The ice flew out of his chest, and Elsa caught. She looked at it, and then suddenly smashed it into the floor.

"So it won't hurt anyone else," she explained noticing the shocked look on my face.

I grinned at her ,"Better safe than sorry."

iceiceiceiceiceice

**Elsa's POv**

After a few minutes, Cato opened his eyes. I had started to panic, mainly because it was a few minutes and he wasn't opening his eyes. I thought that something had gone wrong, maybe we weren't meant to take it out? But when he opened his eyes, I can't describe it, but I felt much happier than I had in a long time.

"Hey," I whispered taking a bit of hair out of his eyes, "You okay?"

His eyes darted around the room in momentary panic and then settled on mine.

"Cato?" I asked uncertainly.

"Clove?" he asked with mixed confusion. I felt a pang in m chest as if the piece of ice had struck me. Clove walked in at that point and ran over to me.

"How is he?" she asked sitting down beside me.

"He's asking for you," I said giving her a strained smile and standing up.

She nodded and took my place beside Cato. I quickly walked out of the ward and found myself a corner, where I allowed myself to cry for a little, well until I heard footsteps and Jack call "Elsa?" How did I know it was Jack, well, who else would go after me at this point?

"I'm here!" I called back quickly wiping m tears angrily with my sleeve. He came over and gave me a quizzical look.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I quite like hiding in corners. I have some sort of obsession with them."

He laughed and sat down beside, "But seriously, why?"

"Cato wanted Clove, and I felt like I was third-wheeling."

"Well, I would probably ask for you first if I ever come out of a coma."

I gave a small laugh, "Why, because I would be the one who put you there and you would want to kill me?"

"No," he turned to face me, his hair falling into his eyes, and I became aware of just how close we were sitting,"Because you would be the first one I would want to see."

"Really?" I was flirting now,"Why?"

"Because," he sat back, "Well, I can't put it into words, but I think it would be better if I show you."

"Show me what?"

And he kissed me. That's just it, there was no silver-lining, no fireworks, it was ordinary yet extraordinary. It wasn't like with Fin, oh God, I can't be thinking about him now, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel wrong either though, but whatever it was, I pulled away.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I can't Jack," I explained, "Not right now. I like you...as a friend, but I can't do this I'm sorry."

I ran away, I didn't know why I was crying, but I left Jack, probably one of the best people I have ever met, staring after me, wondering what on earth he had done wrong.

**A/N Hurray! I finally finished another chapter! Okay, here's some bad news, I'm putting this fic on hiatus, for a while, until my other fics are up to speed. Sorry my dear readers. Good news, this August I'm going to start co-writing a fic with my dear friend spycat123 which is basically how we think the Harry Potter series should have gone. Please check that out when it comes out, and it will be on my account, so we all have that to look forward to. Please follow, favourite and review, and check out my other fics!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**Mockingjay**


End file.
